Helga Nobody's home
by Kreativatanten
Summary: Songfiction. Phoebe sings during the school's talentshow.


This is my first story and have in mind that English is not my first language.

I do not own anything.

Happy reading! // Sanna Neesan

Helga nobody's home

a songfiction

It was the school's big talent show. And Phoebe was breathing hard into a brown paperbag. She was the next in line to preform. And she were scared, not scared of performing but more scared of Helga's reaction. Phoebe had never been good with words so she wanted to tell Helga that she understands and wanted to be there for Helga. Phoebe heard the cheer for Eugene and Sheena's dance. So she let go of her bag and walked up to the edge of the stage and waited to be called out.

"The next performer is Phoebe Hyerdahl who will sing a cover of Avril Lavigne's Nobody's Home."

Phoebe enter the stage and walked slowly to the microphone. Her heart ponding hard in her chest. She heard the music start. Just before she wanted to give up, she saw Helga. Helga was sitting on the first row, alone but smiling at Phoebe. Her eyes, and soft smile gave Phoebe courage. So she started to sing.

_I couldn't tell you why she felt that way._

_She felt it everyday._

_And I couldn't help her._

_I just watched her make the same mistakes again._

Phoebe had always known that things were not fine in the Pataki household. She were one of the few who knew about Miriam being a alcoholic, and that Bob did not care one bit about his youngest daughter, he did not even remember her name. Her family life had made Helga grown up really fast. Phoebe know that Helga had made her own food for as long as Phoebe remembered. And Phoebe were maybe the only one who really know the true Helga. The sad, unwanted, unloved girl who hide behind being strong and mean because she were to afraid to show her soft and nice sides. Sure Helga tried hide her real self to Phoebe, but Phoebe had seen her. The true Helga was the main reason that Phoebe could put out with Helgas meaner sides.

Phoebe were sad that she could not help her friend whit her home life. She could only watch while Helga pushed everyone away to keep herself from being hurt, by anyone.

_What's wrong, what's wrong now?_

_Too many, too many problems._

_Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs._

_She wants to go home, but nobody's home._

_It's where she lies, broken inside._

_With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes._

_Broken inside_.

Something had happened to Helga during the FTI incident. The girl had lost some of her small remaining hope. And Phoebe did not know what had happened. Phoebe had asked Helga but Helga had never respond to the question.

Phoebe know that without her, Helga would be all alone. Not only did not her family care about her, everyone else was afraid of Helga. The wall Helga had built was high and strong.

Phoebe knew that Helga dreamt of having a real family who cared about her. Helga always said: "I will get a real family when I make my one when I am older."

Helga had lost all hope that her family would ever change. Phoebe always wished that she could give Helga hope but she could only invite Helga home to Phoebes family and hope that could help Helga. And it did, but Phoebe could not help to see the pain in Helgas eyes when she had to go "home". To the empty, cold house she called home. Phoebe had never told Helga that Helga cried in her sleep. Phoebe had heard Helgas nightmares of being alone, abandon, and unloved by her family and Arnold, and even by Phoebe. Phoebe know that Helga would never allow herself to cry during the day, so her body did her crying for her. To try to keep her from falling apart.

_Open your eyes and look outside, find a reason why._

_You've been rejected, and now you can't find what you left behind._

_Be strong, be strong now._

_Too many, too many problems._

_Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs._

_She wants to go home, but nobody's home._

_It's where she lies, broken inside._

_With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes._

_Broken inside._

Phoebe wished that she could give her friend all the hope, love, comfort Helga needed. But Phoebe know that her friend needed more. Helga needed to feel loved by someone. But love frighten Helga, because everyone she had ever loved had rejected her: her family and Arnold. Phoebe were not sure but she had hunch that Helga had told Arnold that she loved him. Because he, sometimes, looked at Helga with a confused face. And Helga tried more to stay away from him than trying to get him to notice her like before. Phoebe know that Helga still loved her "icecream" but she had lost her hope that he would ever love her back.

And once again Phoebe could only be at Helgas side and try to be her friend and hope that Helga would get through it as always.

_Her feelings she hides._

How many times had not Helga hide behind her scold? The scold that hide her loving and caring side?

_Her dreams she can't find._

If now Helga had lost her hope of having Arnolds love. Phoebe did not know what Helgas dreams were anymore.

_She's losing her mind._

Phoebe knew all of Helgas secrets. She knew about the shrine, Helgas obsession of Arnold, she know about the monologues Helga had when she though that nobody saw her. She know very well about Helgas anger problems. Phoebe were glad that Helga had her shrink or ells Helga would be insane.

_She's falling behind._

Helga had become quieter in every way. Her grades had begone to drop.

_She can't find her place._

Phoebe know about the times Helga runaway from home. Just for a few hours Helga sat in the park watching the family's who were there. Dreaming that her home could be as warm and loving as the ones in the park. Dreaming of a real home.

_She's losing her fate._

_She's fallen from grace._

_She's all over the place._

_Yeah, oh._

_She wants to go home, but nobody's home_

_It's where she lies, broken inside._

_With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes._

_Broken inside._

Phoebe realised that she had not been able to look away from Helgas face during the song. She know that Helga had been able to read what the song meant for Phoebe. But Phoebe could not read Helga, she just sat and stared at Phoebe.

_She's lost inside, lost inside... oh, oh yeah _

_She's lost inside, lost inside... oh, oh yeah_

Phoebe ended the song and hurried out from the stage and hide behind the stage. She did not hear when Gerald and Arnold complimented her song. She were scared once again. What if Helga were mad at her. What if Helga never speaks whit Phoebe again? Her chaotic thoughts were cut short when she felt two strong and skinny arms around her.

"Stop panic, now Phebes. It is over now." were the things Helga said out loud. But she whispered in Phoebes ear.

"Thank you Phebes for caring about me. You know that you are my best friend."

Phoebe stared to cry and hugged Helga so hard that Helga lost her breath. But she hugged her little friend back. Some of their classmates stared. First of they were concerned about the little Japanese girl, but they were more amazed of Helga who had not snapped at Phoebe. Suddenly Helga broke the hug and said.

"Come Phoebe, let us clean you up, so you look nice when you win the talent show. Because you're performance were the only one that did not stink."

Letting everyone know that she were still the mean Helga.

Helga did not see the look Arnold gave her. The small smile. There was the real Helga. And he felt almost bubbly inside.


End file.
